


CHERRY WINE

by hellbehindhiseyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbehindhiseyes/pseuds/hellbehindhiseyes
Summary: Steve watches his relationship falling apart after questioning your loyalty.





	CHERRY WINE

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Cherry Wine by Hozier.

**1** **2:45 P.M.**

_“This is the third mission I’m out. Is there a reason why?”_   Your tone of voice sounded harsh as you felt the air getting knocked out of your lungs.

> _Her eyes and words are so icy  
> _ _Oh but she burns  
> _ _Like rum on the fire_

Steve avoided your gaze, placing a couple pieces of paper black on top of the desk. The room went completely silent - simply because no one in their right mind would ever contradict a direct order of Captain fucking America.

 _“Not here, Agent [Y/L/N]"_ Steve murmured.

That was the last drop. You stood up from your chair, placing both hands in the desk to balance your shaken body. Agent. You’ve loved him since you’ve remembered, you cared for him, fought by his side and left everything behind to follow his lead to Wakanda… To be sheltered from everything that Steve considered danger.

 _"Now. Captain Rogers, I’m demanding an explanation, Steve…”_  Your enunciated, as your body fell into agony. To truly love someone, you need to respect them - his lack of consideration for your own feelings was nothing but painful. _“NOW!”_

> _Hot and fast and angry as she can be  
>            I walk my days on a wire._

_“I believe you are not qualified enough to go underground, Agent [Y/L/N]. As an fellow Avenger I’ve seen you consider the accords before. I need to make sure where your loyalty stands. ”_  Steve’s eyes finally met yours as he elaborated that complete bullshit.

 _“I’m out because I cared? What type of-”_  But the words never came out of your mouth. Steve raised a hand as your mouth opened in a perfect O. Sam and Natasha exchanged looks as Nat stood up and walked towards you, placing an encouraging hand on your shoulder.

 _“Steve you should rethink-”_  Natasha stared, but Steve simply stood up crossing his arms in front of his body as the room went silent again.

 _“Agent Romanoff, I’ve made my decision very clear. Again, [Y/N], you are out of this mission because I believe you to be unqualif-”_  You refused to listen to whatever harsh lies came out of his mouth. Pinching the bridge of your nose and closing your eyes.

> _It looks ugly, but it’s clean,  
>            Oh momma, don’t fuss over me._

You felt your love slowly dying, as anger took its place.

With one simple movement you took the tactical knife from inside your black combat boots and threw it gracefully at the man you loved. The knife hit Steve right above his left ear, causing it to bleed - risky move, worth it.

However. Not fucking enough.

Taking a pistol from Natasha’s holster you emptied an entire magazine in seconds. The bullets painted a close outline around Steve’s body. You tossed the gun across the table towards him.

 _“I’m gearing up. We are leaving for this mission together.“_  You shouted. _"And next time you ever consider questioning where my loyalty fucking stands remember I’m the one you’ve shared a bed for the past year.”_

You turned around, leaving the room with a shaky breath. _"Your things will be packed and out the door by morning light.”_

The realization of his mistake painted his face. 

It was too late now.

_”[Y/N] wait…“_

Turning around you saw as Natasha positioned herself between the door and Steve. His eyes carried nothing but sadness - and at that moment somehow, it didn’t mattered.

You’ve put your heart and soul into fighting for what was right. Doing the right thing. Saving the ones who needed saving.This life… This job… You’ve known pain, you’ve know loss. Loyalty was something you took serious. 

And watching as the man you loved questioned it in front of the ones you considered family caused your heart to break in ways you’ve never felt before.

> _The way she tells me I’m hers and she is mine  
>            Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
>           The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

-

 **8:15 P.M.**  

 _"You are hurt”_  His voice was nothing but a whisper, you walked towards the Medical Bay bathroom silently as Steve closed the door. Walking towards the full body mirror you unzipped your black catsuit, revealing a black sports bra and shorts.  _“Can we- talk, about- can we talk about us?”_

You ignored. Analyzing your own reflection you came to the conclusion: you looked like a fucking mess. The small cut above your eyebrow caused dry blood to stain part of your forehead and eyelids - the blood, matched your right black eye… that matched your split bottom lip.

There was a bullet hole on your right shoulder and an explosion of colors on the side of your right ribcage. Every single part of your body was aching. But none of that could ever compare to the feeling you had inside your chest.

You felt your anger slowly dying, as sadness took its place.

_“There’s no us. Not anymore.”_

> _Calls of guilty thrown at me_  
>            All while she stains  
>           The sheets of some other  
>           Thrown at me so powerfully  
>           Just like she throws with the arm of her brother.

From the reflection you saw as Steve’s eyes traveled to every single inch of your body. Inspecting. Ensuring. You saw the guilt in his gaze but stood your ground in silence. Steve approached your body with caution, his fingerprint brushed against your lower back and you couldn’t deny it - his touched would always feel warm and welcoming. He closed the distance in between, pulling you closer as your back collided against his chest.

Steve rested his forehead on your-not-so-fucked-up shoulder and for a minute you felt it. That familiar warmth…

Your sadness slowly dying, as a delightful feeling invaded your body.  
Not love.   
Not… love?

 _“Agent [Y/L/N]”_  You heard a soft knock, followed by the voice of what you guessed to be one of the nurses. _“I’m here to care for your injuries.”_

You walked past Steve, swinging the door open in silence.

 _“Oh Captain Roger’s I wasn’t aware of your pre-”_  She spoke

 _“Captain Rogers was on his way out.”_ You hissed, avoiding his eyes once again. _“My report will be at your desk in the morning. If theres nothing else you need I kindly suggest you to get the fuck out of my face.”_

And the pain that consumed your body was nothing compared to the one lacerating pain filling your soul and chest, as you watched a small tear fall from his beautiful blue eyes.

> _But I want it  
> _ _It’s a crime  
> _ _That she’s not around most of the time._

**1:55 A.M.**

You walked towards the kitchen late at night. The rain poured endlessly outside. You stopped, turning towards the one of the full body windows in the living room. There was always some type peace that thunderstorms bought you. There was an uncertain explanation to how it made you feel present. The heavy rain, the lightening, the dark skies… It always made your worries fade away.

That and Steve.

 _“You look exhausted”_ His voice made your stomach drop. 

You think about the devil and apparently, he comes running.

 _“Don’t remember asking.”_ You spoke under your breath, making your way towards the kitchen again.

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter, rolling up the sleeves of his navy blue long sleeve. You took a second to actually watch him, taking a step closer. His suffering was as evident as yours. 

His blonde hair was messy, like he was probably running his fingers thought it frequently - something he always did when worry took over his sleepless nights. There was heavy bags under his eyes. Steve was pale - and if he wasn’t a super soldier, you could swear the man was ill. 

You cupped his face gently. Something that caught both of you by surprise.  

 _“Falling for a man who doesn’t trust me is exhausting”_ You raised yourself on your tippy toes, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose followed by one in each side of his face and finally bringing your lips against his for a small and sweet kiss. _“I can’t let you in again.”_

 _“Baby… [Y/N].. Please just listen-”_ He leaned forward, touching your forehead with his lips. 

> _The way she shows me I’m hers and she is mine  
>            Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
>           Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

_“I can’t.”_  The tears came crashing down your face, heavy like the rain as you softly spoke. _“Not until you trust me… And maybe not even after that.”_

It took all the courage you’ve had left to turn around and leave.

But when you did, this time, you made sure not to look back.

 

> _Her fight and fury is fiery  
> _

**2:05 A.M.**

He didn’t knock, causing you to jump in surprise as he invaded the room. Steve kicked the door closed, and as your body collided against his you felt with urgency how much your body craved his touch. 

 _“I did it because I’m scared of losing you.”_  He spoke and you simply watched. You could see everything. The frustration, the sadness and the love. _“I did it because I fucking love you enough to bring the entire world to ashes if anything ever happens to you.”_

“ _I’m so fucking sorry, [Y/N]… But I did it out of love. I’m sorry for the words I’ve said but I don’t regret trying to protect you.”_

And with that confession, a heavy weight got lifted from your shoulders. You might have never forgiven Steve if he indeed had question your loyalty… But you also understood a couple things about loving someone to the point of madness.

_“I will never be able to understand how your mind works Captain Rogers.” You sighed. “But I’m sorry too… For a lot of things, actually. Except kinda shooting you. You deserved it.”_

The tension that filled the room became inexistent in seconds. And you couldn’t feel more grateful as you felt after seeing Steve smile again.

 _“Kinda shooting me? [Y/L], Doll… You emptied Romanoff’s entire magazine in seconds.”_ He chuckled. _“Even Sam was holding his breath, speechless.”  
_

 _“Well shit. That’s good news.”_ You laughed. 

> _Oh but she loves  
>           Like sleep to the freezing_

_“Don’t ever do that again.”_ You whispered in a serious tone. _“Don’t ever question how loyal I am to you. To them… Steve, I only didn’t pack my bags that night because Nat talked some sense into me but fuck, I was ready to leave.”_

Steve watched you in silence. His fingertips traveled from your hands towards your neck slowly and painfully. Until finally his lips crashed against yours once more.

 _“I want you.”_  You cried, while your hands traveled down until finally meeting his erection.  _“Take me, Steve.”_

>           _Sweet and right and merciful  
>            I’m all but washed  
>           In the tide of her breathing._

He moaned against your lips, exploring your mouth with urgency. Clawing his back with your nails, leaving small red lines with blood as you opened up his jeans and freed his erection. 

He pushed you against the bed like so many times before, taking off your long t-shirt with one move and underwear with other. Opening your eyes you saw his impatience matching yours.

Two dumb fools, madly in love with each other - and almost running out of time to make things right.

His kisses alternated in between your chest while teasing your nipples. His hands - everywhere. Only getting away for a split second, time enough for him to get rid of his own clothes. Placing one of your legs around his hips, Steve pushed himself inside with only one movement.

And hearing his luscious moan against your ear could have made you cum right there. 

His thrust were precise, slowly burning your insides - you felt overwhelmed with bliss. Your gripped his hair, forcing him to look at you in the eye and for all heavens. His face was almost too angelical.

Crimson cheeks, semi-open mouth and lustful, lustful eyes.

You forced your hips matching his rhythm as Steve played with you clit, and when you kissed him, something within him changed.

Steve placed one hand above the headboard, getting enough leverage to fuck you harder and stronger. The entire bed moved as you and Steve did so, crashing against the wall over and over as you wrapped your legs around his waist in an attempt to keep yourself in place.

You felt your body burning, like a low fever. Sweat was dripping from both your bodies. Your orgasm hit you once as without being able to breath Steve took everything you’ve offered him. 

 _“I love you”_  He whispered _“I fucking love you.”_

Twice as he spilled himself inside of you violently. Filling you completely, your high matching him in an endless moment. 

Because nothing made you feel more complete than Steve. 

> __And it’s worth it, it’s divine  
>            I have this some of the time._   
>  _

Now by your side, he pulled you closer. You back against his chest while both of you struggled to breath.

 _ _“I’m scared [Y/N]._ “ _He whispered, placing a slow and gentle kiss against your neck. _“I’m fucking terrified.”_

_“Falling in love is supposed to be scary, Steve.” You murmured, bringing his hands to your lips.  
_

_“Aren’t you scared?”_ He questioned.

> __The way she shows me I’m hers and she is mine_   _

A million thoughts went trough your head for a second.

 _“No.”_ You answered. _“I have Steve Rogers to watch my six. He’s a great fella, you know. Kinda of an asshat sometimes but aren’t we all?”_

 _“Is that so?”_ He chuckled, nuzzling against your skin. _“You like the guy?”_

 _“Oh, darling… I fucking love him.”_ You whispered, saying those words for the very first time after everything felt refreshing.

 _“[Y/N]?”_ -Steve called, with a serious voice. Forcing you to turn around and face him. You stared at him in complete silence for a second, overthinking the power your words might have had. He smiled, touching the side of your face delicately and bringing your lips dangerously close before speaking with amusement _“Language”_

> __Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
>          The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._    _


End file.
